I'll Try
by 0XOX Walking Flame
Summary: Hermione is falling for Harry. And he's still dating Ginny. She's wants Harry, badly. But does that mean breaking off Ginny and her heart to chase her own freedom?


Summary- Hermione is falling for Harry. Badly. While Harry is still going out with Ginny. Hermione is the bridge, or path for the two of them. Would she actually break Harry and Ginny up to chase her own love?

0.0.0.

* * *

"Hermione . . . Mione."

Hermione carefully dotted the 'I's, pressing back to admire her work. She had written a two page essay on the identification of quintaped. It was neat and she knew that she had gotten everything right.

Ron pressed his nose into Hermione's work, comparing it with his own. He wrinkled his nose at her prefect handwriting. "Rubbish." He muttered to himself, crossing out his work.

"Don't do that Ron!" she scolded at him, slapping him forcefully. "You worked so hard on that . . . fine, I won't help you again."

"Hermione," Harry glanced up from the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes ordering catalog, from which Hermione reluctantly let him borrow. How she got her hands on one, that's another mystery. "HERMIONE!"

Hermione jerked her head up forcefully at Harry, knitting her brows together in annoyance, her curly golden brown hair slapping her on the face. She pulled her quill up for her lips, tracing it automatically. She's developed a strange behavior of doing so when she's thinking. "Yes Harry?" she asked impatiently.

"Do you think Ginny'll be interested in one of those Portable Swamps? You know, those ones that Fred and George used in our fifth year. She seemed pretty interested in those. I mean, she's always talking about their joke shop. You're a girl, what do you think?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys are so shallow. "Why do you possibly think that she might want one. After all, she _lives_ with them. She probably have loads of them."

"She's right you know," Ron agreed, lifting his head up from his essay. Light brown freckles dotted his peckish nose. "George and Fred are practically giving them out to us. At first, it was pretty cool, so I accepted them, but trust me, you won't want any more than two. They started stuffing them in Ginny, Mom, Dad's offices, and backpacks, and anything they could find of theirs. They got in serious trouble when one exploded in Dad's office."

"You're right," Harry thew the catalog onto the floor. The picture of George and Fred was printed on the cover, they smiled up at them, looking stupider than ever. They moved around for a while in the picture, and them stopped motioning.

Hermione felt the pressure from Harry. Valentine was drawing close, and Harry wanted this one to be perfect. His last one with Cho ended up in a pile of rubbish. He wanted to get Ginny the perfect gift. He wanted it all to be perfect. He wanted EVERYTHING to be perfect for Gin.

Harry and Hermione watched Ron yawn loudly, taken back by the loud noise. "I'm going to bed," he blinked, pushing his bright red hair back. "This is TOO much."

They watched Ron wander off, then a little BANG from the door made them both jump. Hermione glanced back. It was only Ginny.

She yawned. "Hi Mione. Hi Harry. What are you doing up so late?"

Something boiled inside Hermione at the sight of Ginny. She knew what it was. Jealousy. She pushed her hair back, glancing back at her working. She loved Ginny, they were like sisters. She knew that Harry and Ginny were the 'perfect couple' and that Gin was Ron's sister. But she hated her more than anything.

_**I do not fancy Harry. We are only friends. I do not fancy Harry . . . **_

She scribbled over and over again in her not-so-perfect handwriting. She only wished that she would force herself into believing it, and that it was true. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

She guessed that she liked Harry. Harry knew it too. Except, just as a friend. They never started thinking more of each other. Hermione was the one who Harry always asked for advise on girls from. Hermione was the girl that Harry trusted and treated like a sister. Hermione was the one that Harry didn't want.

She liked Harry. But she didn't fancy him. Well, not until just a few days ago. When he started dating Ginny, she knew that it was wrong to like Harry. Because she did not even once try to take advantage of him. But lately, she's been feeling a little bit more than friends.

She watch Ginny lay one on Harry's cheeks. And her hanging off Harry's torso. But she wanted that to be her more than anything. Ginny was sweet. Ginny was trustworthy and honest. And everything you could ask for. But that was Hermione's down point.

Hermione wanted Harry. She wanted him ever since the day he kissed her. She knew it was an accident. He knew it too. Well, okay, maybe he didn't know it. He had too much drink that day, and accidentally kissed Hermione. He didn't remember it, and she didn't bring it up. But it meant so much more to her.

She wanted him to feel her. To see her. Of course, she knew that he SAW her. But not the way she wanted him to. She wanted him to see her not just as a friend, and not just a girl who was perfect at everything. Everything but at earning Harry's heart.

She watched Ginny stagger back, wandering away. Not wander away clumsily, but more like _drifting._ It was amazing how angelic Ginny was, yet she was so . . . naughty.

Gin was in on everything that Fred and George did. She never missed a prank. What does Harry see in her.

_**I do not fancy Harry. We are only friends. I do not fancy Harry. Why doesn't he like me. What does he see in Ginny. I like Harry. Why doesn't he like me. What does he see in Ginny. I d**_

She glanced back in shock at what she's written. She felt tears prickling her eyes, her long golden lashes wet. Why does she like him? She's not taking advantage of him. Ginny and Harry. That sounded perfect. It WAS perfect. Why doesn't she want that? Perfect.

"What should I get Ginny?" he whispered harshly, she could hear his deep breathes in the long silent chill.

Was she willing to do anything to get Harry? Was she willing to break Ginny's heart? "A homework planner." She settled on.

"What!" he gasped in shock. "Ginny? Are you sure we're talking about the same person here?"

"Why not?" she loved how green Harry's eyes always were. And how piercing green they could see through her.

"It's just that," he looked uncomfortable. Like he was trying to pick out the right words, but didn't want to hurt Hermione's feelings. "It seems like something that YOU would want."

She thought carefully. "What? Do you even know her? She loves them. She's always nagging on about how she's always wanted one. Didn't you hear her request them from you."

Harry's face turned a slight shade of pink. She loved that look on him. She loved any look on him. "Okay then. But are you SURE? She'll kill me if I get her the wrong thing."

Hermione glanced away. Fine them. Let her kill him. "I'm SURE." She lied. Ginny wants anything other than homework planners. She hated homewords.

She couldn't have him . . .

"It's settled then," he said in a determined voice.

. . . But she'll at least try.

0.0.0.

* * *

Please review and tell me if I should add another chapter. I might just leave it like that, like a one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
